


Big Ol' McCree Get Together

by foolsdiamond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Christian references, Cowboy AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Offhand Genji mentions, Sappy domestic fluff, Trans Jesse McCree, warning for mentions of transphobia and racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsdiamond/pseuds/foolsdiamond
Summary: Hanzo accompanies his fiancé Jesse to his family reunion.  Cute domestic fluff as Hanzo meets with his new family and starts his own with Jesse.





	Big Ol' McCree Get Together

The air in the barn was hot and humid.  The reek of moldy hay and dirty animals stuck in the air like a dense fog, dulled only by the warm cider and jack-o-lanterns.  The cows mourned the warmth and safety of their barn as they bemoaned their misery outside the doors. The whole barn was massive; it had a fully fleshed out second story, for visitors or travelers to stay and for Jesse when he finally found the road back home.

This time, when the McCrees got together, it’d been a good two or three years since the eldest son Jesse had made his way on time.  He scarcely showed himself anymore, and he liked it that way; while he loved his family with all his heart, they just didn’t agree on a few too many issues for him.

McCree leans on the sturdy oak table laden with three-days labor of food and feast, his hand linked tightly with the strong, calloused digits of his wealthy companion.  Jesse tosses a gentle look at Hanzo Shimada, whose nose is crinkled at the intense smell and sea of people.

“You look like you took up Keith’s offers for a cow pie,” Jesse suggested.  Hanzo turned his attention to his partner, trying to relax his face.

“I’ve never experienced this many stenches simultaneously, even after the grueling boatride,” Shimada responded.  They both tightened their grip on the other’s hand.

“I reckon you know more words than I do.  At least, you put ‘em far more eloquently, more than I ever will.”

Hanzo smiles warmly and tugs on Jesse’s arm gently; he leans in to receive the gentle whisper.  “Your words are beautiful, as they are yours.”

In a heartbeat, the calm between the pair gets interrupted.  A young boy runs from beneath the table, forcing himself between Hanzo’s legs, and gets followed by a tiny little girl.  Shimada catches himself easily, but the eldest McCree kid peels away to chase after his little relatives. 

“Mario, you can’t just attack a guest like that!  Olivia, you keep fightin’ like that and you’re gonna have to face me one of these days.”  The two kids squeal gleefully as they get caught, scooped up by the grisled cowboy’s strong arms, and relax comfortably in his familiar grip.  

“It’s Paul, Jess!  He goes by Paul now.” Olivia chimed, pointing at Paul accusingly.

“ _ Sí,  _ Jesse.   _ Me llamo Paul ahora. _ ” 

“Don’tchya mean  _ ¿te llamas Paulo? _ ” Jesse piped in, but his littlest brother shook his head.  “Alright. Paul or no Paul, I’ve got some fight left in these muscles if you keep harassin’ yer little cousin.  Same goes to you, Olive.”

The two whined, reluctantly agreed to not engage a 23-year-old man, and wandered off to harass Gran’mama.  Hanzo rested his hand on Jesse’s shoulder to silently catch the other’s attention, who leaned up into the touch as he straightened his back.

“You have a large family, Jesse.”

“Aw, it’s pretty small for how long we’ve owned this plot of land.  Some people got enough cousins and siblings to populate a whole town to themselves.  Half of us can’t even make it to the yearly gathering anymore,” McCree responded most humbly.  He gently slides Shimada’s hand down until their fingers lace together once more, squeezing confidently.  The shorter man offers up a happy smile from the gesture.

“Why has your family dispersed so drastically?” he asked.

Jesse paused, glancing around.  Of course, it doesn’t seem like anyone’s paying much attention, but he can feel burning stares from his mother’s favorite chair.  McCree decides to tug Hanzo to the door and out into the cool night air. His boyfriend is easily led away from the dizzying smell and overwhelming population in the barn.

“Jesse?” he offered, once they were far enough that only the moonlight illuminated their faces.

Jesse stared hard at his lover.  It was still so foreign to say… his  _ lover _ , his partner, his boyfriend and fiancé.  He stared at Hanzo Shimada, whose warm charcoal eyes offered nothing but concern and support; whose muscular arms opened up for an embrace, a hug tight enough to squeeze out all the tension in his bones.  He let himself melt into his boyfriend, let the anxiety eating at his appetite dissolve into the solid mesa beneath their feet, and let the unease in his gut untwist. The two breathed synchronously for what felt like a fleeting hour.

“Is it because you’re gay?”

“I wish it were that easy, Han.  I wish I could just say my family hates me for havin’ a taste in men, but I’m not gay.  I like boys an’ girls. They hate me for not pickin’ sides,” Jesse started, his tone solidifying by the end of it.

“There’s more to it, clearly,” Shimada offered.

“It’s hard to talk about with you,” Jesse finally pleaded after a long pause.  He’s certain he’ll get the brunt of Hanzo’s offense now, taken aback by his boyfriend’s lack of trust, uncertain whether he can handle a relationship with such  a big secret--

“Then tell me why it is difficult.  So that I may ease whatever anxiety it is that prevents me from helping you.”

“Hanzo,” McCree starts, pulling away from the warm hug to cup both of Shimada’s hands with his.  He savors the warmth of the foreigner’s palm on his. “The problem is  _ you’re _ gay.”

**Now** he looks offended.  Well, mostly confused, a little hurt, a little stupified.  Jesse squeezes Hanzo’s hand tightly, then drops the grip altogether.  His sweaty palm slips from Shimada’s, and he uses his real hand to unbutton his shirt.

McCree peels off his clothes, layer by constricting layer, and the look on Hanzo’s face fades to total understanding.  He rests his hand on Jesse’s chest as the cowboy is about to peel off his tank-top. He ignores it, removing the garment anyway and breathing deeply, now that his lungs have a little space.  Shimada leaves his palm resting onto McCree’s bare tit, chest swelling with a few deep breaths. 

Hanzo slides his hand up to McCree’s shoulder, the other on his hip, then falls forward and squeezes the cowboy tightly.  The last of Jesse’s anxiety fades with that hug, and he squeezes his boyfriend back just as tight.

“I do not understand,” Shimada said quietly.

“Well,” Jesse starts, leaning his face into Hanzo’s shoulder and breathing, catching his thoughts.  His lover leaves him with complete silence and all the time in the world. “Let’s just say, I wasn’t born as a man.  But I am one, now. My Paw taught me to shoot, and my Maw taught me to cook; I started wearin’ pants when I was 12 ‘cause I kept tearing up my dresses in the brush.

“I found me a gang by the time I turned 15.  They were rowdy and wild and hungry, but they believed me a boy, and they trusted my aim like I trusted theirs.  Wasn’t until I got caught by the sheriff at 19 that I finally got my way out.”

“But,” Hanzo trailed off.

“Well, a few things happened to split the family.  Part of ‘em supported my decision, part of ‘em didn’t.  Most of my aunts an’ uncles moved out to the nearest city, my Paw’s remainin’ family refused his decision to accept havin’ a gay son, a few of ‘em have died through various means.  Maw’s takin’ care of my four siblings, along with three of my youngest cousins.”

“So it is not entirely your fault, at least.  You made it seem like your decision--” Shimada began.

“It wasn’t really a decision,” McCree interjected.

“Your… gender?” he offered, met without objection.  “You made it seem as though your gender were the sole reason causing your family reunions to dwindle down to tiny gatherings.”

“I guess that’s how it always felt.  Maw definitely don’t like her eldest kid decided to run off with a gang of rough boys and abandon her with all the young’uns,” Jesse said.

Hanzo finally released the tight hug and Jesse forced himself to relax, the duo staring at the dying light of the barn.  Seems tonight’s feast is finally getting cleaned up, and they’ll have to wander back before they lose their only guide to shelter.

“I don’t think they hate you as much as you feel, Jesse.  You have a large, supportive family, who thrive off of their love for each other.  I think they miss you,” Hanzo finally said as his arm slid around McCree’s waist. The cowboy bent down silently, retrieving his shirts and slowly sliding into his constricting undershirt.  A gentle squeeze from his boyfriend stops him with his arms and head still stuck inside. Jesse grunts in confusion.

“We are about to sleep, yes?  Alone?” Shimada asked.

“Mhm.  My room’s been moved to the upper floor of the barn, so we most likely won’t get disturbed.  Bright side of never comin’ home on a predictable schedule, I reckon,” McCree chuckled. He slithers back out of his undershirt and decides to just button up his outermost shirt, up to the throat, and folds the rest of his clothing over his arm.  He holds out his wooden hand for Hanzo, who delicately wraps both of his around McCree’s with an amused grin.

The only one who hasn’t cleared out of the barn by the time Jesse and his partner return is his eldest cousin, herding the cows back in for the night.  McCree decides to leave his clothes with Shimada and help him out.

“They left you all alone, Marshall?” Jesse grinned.

“I reckon it’s the credentials.  Now that I’m  _ Sheriff _ Marshall, they figure I can handle herding twenty cows into a lil ol’ barn,” his cousin laughed.

Hanzo stayed back, somewhat obscured by the midnight shadows, watching the two work.  Marshall has a curled mustache and a smooth jawline, but he could be taken for his cousin’s double if they tried.  

After the last cow finally wandered into the barn, Marshall rested a hand on the doorframe and extended the other to Jesse.  He paused, offering up the wrong hand for the shake, but his only good hand; looking a little embarrassed, the older McCree switched hands to shake proper.  

“You oughta find time to visit more, Jesse.  You and I never get to talk and catch up,” the sheriff said.

“That’s a mighty difficult request.  It ain’t just that I’m not available to come home, y’know,” Jesse responded.

“Believe me, I know.  I think you’re only hurtin’ yourself by stayin’ away, though.  Y’oughta at least write letters--hell, drop them by the Sheriff’s office and I’ll deliver them myself, faster than any postman could ride!”

The two laughed a good spell before finally pulling away.  Marshall McCree turned to the house; Jesse quickly got to Hanzo and threw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.  He dragged Shimada closer to Marshall, waving his free hand around.

“Hey, Marshall!  You met Hanzo yet?” Jesse hollered; his cousin stopped and whirled on his heels with a grin.  

“Can’t say y’ever introduced me.  Who is this dapper oriental?” he asked, grabbing Hanzo’s tattooed arm to examine it.

Shimada paused, tense, before tugging his arm out of the sheriff’s prying grip.  He tucks his arm behind his back casually.

“My name is Hanzo Shimada.  I am  _ Japanese _ ; I traveled here with my brother after we left our family,” he said.  Marshall, thankfully, looks embarrassed to have offended his cousin’s friend, and tucks his thumbs into his belt loops.

“Mighty fine to meet you, Mr. Shimada.  How’d you meet Jesse here?”

“Han and I met out in Cal,” Jesse started excitedly.  Hanzo leaned into his partner, who relaxed and cleared his throat.  “Continue.”

“My brother Genji and I were new to the country.  We passed through Angel Isle legally, happy to have each other.  When times grew harder, McCree rescued the two of us, allowing us to travel and stay with him.  Once we were established, Jesse and I continued to talk while my brother began to wander for work.  We’re engaged now, and have been wandering together for three years.”

“Three years, y’say?” Marshall asked, looking bewildered.  “I swear I seen Jesse single since then.”

“Well, we used to both have horses, ‘til I sold my girl to buy an engagement ring.  We didn’t always go  **everywhere** together,” Jesse piped in.  

The sheriff stares intently at Hanzo, now that he has a better idea of who this foreigner is.  He seems satisfied with the introduction and pats his shoulder good and firm, with a light chuckle.  Hanzo smiled, genuinely, and shook his hand again.

“G’night, boys.  Catchya at the breakfast table,” Marshall waved and wandered into the farmhouse.

Jesse and Hanzo migrate to the top floor of the barn, to McCree’s space.  He has a full size bed with a hand made wooden frame, a dresser with a change of clothes, and a trunk with personal belongings he doesn’t bring with him.  The foreigner politely sits on the bed and watches his fiancé undress completely; after an expectant stare from the cowboy, he mimics the gesture.

The two sit down on the first actual bed they’ve shared in a few months, leaning on each other and breathing the night air seeping through cracks in the wooden walls.  A full moon peering through the window provides just enough light, the two cowboys gazing into each other’s loving eyes. In full silence, the two gradually shift, sliding beneath the blanket and pressing warm skin to warm skin.  A hard jaw rests in the crook of the other’s muscular neck, with calloused, dirty hands stroking lovingly over tender pectorals. McCree pulls the blanket tightly to his chin, and Shimada pokes his nose over the edge to breathe. Legs tangle and feet tickle curiously.

The pair don’t even realize they fell asleep until warm dawn rays kiss the pillow.  Jesse groans, trying to roll over and nearly throwing Hanzo out of bed--which of course stirs him awake as well as he clings on to stay in the warmth.  McCree pauses, clutching his lover tightly and breathing in the sweet smell of his hair. He plants a kiss on Shimada’s forehead, and he reciprocates by pecking around the younger man’s beard.  

A fresh change of clothes for both of them is sorely appreciated.  While McCree slides into his new clothes happily, his partner struggles; his pants are just a little too big, his socks fall down, his shirt hangs loosely off of his broad shoulders.  Shimada tucks his overshirt in and snaps on a vest to hold it in place, tightens his belt, and tucks his pants into his boots.

“How do I look?” Hanzo asked curiously.

Jesse chuckles, leaning in for a smooch while he straightens his partner’s vest.  “Lovely, ducky.”

Shimada grins into the kiss, absentmindedly sliding his hands into the back pockets on McCree’s itchy wool pants and squeezing. The younger man chuckles happily and wriggles out of his lover's grip to start packing up. 

“We oughta get our gear washed while we're here. And take a bath down in the creek, too,” Jesse said, grinning.

Hanzo beams back, soaking up the atmosphere. “Breakfast first?” he asked coyly, receiving a playful smack on his shoulder.

“You ain't never had a breakfast til you've had my Maw n’ Gran’mama’s. Sausage and bacon and eggs and pancakes stacked higher than New York and biscuits so fluffy you can sleep on 'em and gravy so thick y’could brush your teeth with it and fresh picked cinnamon apples and if we're real special, she’ll squeeze oranges straight from Florida, and baked peaches…”

Hanzo nods along as Jesse describes everything he loves to eat for breakfast while they walk down from the barn to the farm house. They've got more people packed at the table than they do plates. Fourteen people spaced out from age 2 to age 69 and from the Yucatan to Michigan to Japan all crammed into the large kitchen. Jesse sits on a bar stool at the kitchen counter with Hanzo balancing on his lap, with Marshall standing by them and tiny little Guadalupe sitting on the counter. They all hold hands, linking a single chain around the whole room.  The cowboy breathes in the warm scent of his lover's hair while Gran’mama’s calm, creaking voice says grace.

“Dear lord above, we thank you. You provide us with food with which we fill this table, with family with which to fill these chairs, and with love with which to fill this air. Dear lord, we thank you for this meal, and for bringing our family together. We thank you for returning Marshall home safely, and for helping Jesse find his way back. Thank you Lord.” 

A gentle hum of  _ amen _ echos as Gran'mama McCree wipes her cheek. A heavy silence is immediately interrupted by the little kids digging in.  The whole family wordlessly follows, clinking dishes and sipping drinks. They only made pancakes and bacon, but the McCree women made enough to feed their army. 

Hanzo and Jesse take turns offering each other bites of flapjack, kissing fingertips and giggling. Marshall chuckles, watching one of the Alex twins wipe Guadalupe's face for the tenth time.

“You two look just like your parents,” the sheriff finally chimed in. Both Jesse and his partner turn to look, and sure enough, they're feeding each other blueberries and sharing a glass. 

“You know, Jesse. I have not had a formal introduction to your family. Only those who asked last evening.” Shimada twists on his lover's lap to stare expectantly. Marshall playfully mimics him to the side; it takes the 2-year-old smearing his milk-soaked sticky pancake concoction onto his eldest cousin's pristine mustache to make Jesse’s poker face crack.

“Alright, alright!  Hop up,” he finally says, playfully pushing Hanzo off.  Of course he catches himself ( _ gracefully, too _ ), then stands on the footholds to hover over the heads of the whole McCree family.  Jesse picks up his glass of hand-squeezed orange juice and rings it with the handle of a clean spoon.  Everyone looks up, and Alexander--one of the twins--reaches up to refill his cup. He stares, allowing it, and takes a sip.

“Everyone, I have done a dreadful sin by not formally introducin’ y’all to the newest member of the McCree family.  Say howdy to Hanzo Shimada, my fiancé!” Jesse said; he set his glass down and put his arm around said boyfriend’s waist.  He starts pointing out faces, one by one.

“That there is Gran’mama McCree, the oldest known McCree and the hardest bitch to live out in these plains.”

“I am Marisela Martinez,” she said, bowing her head humbly.  “This is my daughter Esmeralda, and her husband Elijah Keith.”

“My parents,” Jesse pipes in .

The heads of household bow politely, then start pointing out their kids.

“Austin is our big man around the house,” Mrs. McCree says while squeezing his cheek. He flushes hotly, and dad slaps his back.

“Aussie’s en route to take ahold the farm once I can't work no more.”

“My lil Bluejay, Jane.”

“And Elijah Keith, Jr.”

“Keith,” Esmeralda corrected lovingly. “And my little Paul.”

The main family sitting at the table turn to Marshall to introduce the cousins. He takes a second to notice, and quickly scoops up the tiny tot off the counter.

“This lil tyke is Guadalupe. My nephew; sister died in labor, a real tragedy. Especially after the pregnancy was forced on her. We're all takin’ turns watching him,” the sheriff starts. “I saw you fightin’ Olivia last night. She's my girl, my pride an’ joy. A real fighter, gonna be one hell of a shot when she joins the rangers. My aunt and uncle--your parents--are helping look after her while my wife travels to New York for a doctor's degree.” Olivia beams at her praise, rolling on her feet and grinning at her proud, loving father.

“And meet the quiet tag team. Alex and Alex.”

“I am Alexander, I respond to Alex and Xander,” the apparent boy out of the identical pair says, turning to his sister when he's done.

“I'm Alexandra, or Alexis. Sometimes Sandra or Sandy. Al… Aly… But I like Alex the most,” she said.

“And me. Sheriff Marshall McCree, who you are quite acquainted with.”

Hanzo stands silently, taking in all the faces and names and absorbing his new family eagerly. Jesse wonders if he feels lonely, not having Genji with him. His only place in this cluttered mix of settlers and farmhands is his boyfriend; McCree stares at his lover with all the compassion and support a man can portray with a look alone. Shimada smiles cutely and bows his head, hopping off the stool and into Jesse's strong arms.

Breakfast dissolves into a mess of conversation and oversharing, eating scraps and cleaning dishes as a family. The kids wander off to explore the farm house, eager to get started on their pre-chore play break. During the shuffling and storytelling, Hanzo ends up carrying Guadalupe, holding the child to his chest tenderly. Jesse weaves through his parents’ conversation to his partner, resting a hand onto the man's shoulder.

Shimada silently peels away at the familiar gesture, and the two stand alone in the family room with the little toddler sleeping peacefully, for the time being.

“He is so small,” Hanzo said quietly.

“Well he's a baby, Han. Whaddayou expect?” Jesse responded.

“We can't have kids…” Shimada whispered.

Jesse curled his lip and took Guadalupe from his boyfriend, clutching him to his chest tenderly.  “I ain’t broke, y’know.”

“I,”  Hanzo started, paused, and stared.  “I would never ask that of you.”

There’s a long silence.  McCree savors his fiancé’s expression softening as he leans in for a kiss.  Inevitably, Guadalupe gets woken and upset, so Jesse sets him down on the floor in the hopes that a little running around will help.  He just sits down and starts crying louder.

Hanzo picks up the toddler again, cooing quietly and swaying.  Jesse almost looks mystified as he watches; for a minute, he even regrets running out on the family before he could help his Maw with his little siblings.  

“Where’d you learn that?” he asked dumbly.

Hanzo stares at him contemplatively.  “Instinct.”

“You’d make a mighty fine father, Hanzo.”

His lover beams, and Jesse feels his heart lift.   They tuck Guadalupe down for a nap and decide it’s high time they get a bath, since the morning cleanup is finishing in the kitchen.  McCree leads Shimada down to the creek, alone and isolated from any prying eyes, with the promise of Maw to not allow any of the young'uns to come down until they’re finished.

Jesse enjoys getting to watch Hanzo slip out of his clothes again.  He gets caught up and forgets to undress himself, so he eagerly holds his arms out when Shimada moves to do it for him.  The two both gawk at each other, getting to take in and examine each other’s muscles and hips and legs and body uncovered for the first time.  McCree puts his hand onto his lover’s chest stupidly, and he chuckles, his whole rib cage swelling up into his touch with every breath. 

The cowboy flashes a cheeky grin before he shoves his fiancé into the water.  Hanzo doesn’t go down alone; he stumbles and grabs Jesse’s wrist, pulling him in, too.  They hit the water with a hard splash and swim to a more shallow depth, until they can get a good footing in the mud.

McCree abandons the creek entirely, dripping wet and slowly returning to their clothes.

“I do not believe the bath is finished,” Hanzo shouted, remaining still.

Jesse grins and tosses a rock at him.  He dunks under the water to avoid it and springs back up; McCree jumps into the river immediately, shouting, and retrieves the object.  

“I thought you’d  _ appreciate _ the soap, c’mon,” he whined.

“Perhaps you should offer it to me in a manner that does not trigger my fight or flight response,” he said cooly.

Jesse sighed heavily and leaned his forehead on Hanzo’s shoulder.  The two held the position until McCree felt a tickle. He curled away from the touch, shrieking joyously as Shimada follows up.  He tries to avoid it by dunking completely under the water, but those searching hands follow him. 

He’d apparently released the soap when he went up to the surface to wipe off his eyes.  Hanzo’s ticklish touches suddenly feel much more firm, rubbing the fat bar on Jesse’s skin soothingly.  He freezes, then shifts as needed to make it more comfortable on his lover. 

Hanzo rubs the cowboy down completely.  Even going under water to get his legs and feet, then pops up gasping for air  with his hair glued to his face and neck. It’s really, really nice.

“Are you done yet, ducky?” Jesse asked cooly.  Shimada grins, chucking the soap at him with the same strength as he’d received it.  That’s probably going to bruise.

McCree chuckles fondly as he slides behind his lover to reciprocate the relaxing wash.  He feels Hanzo’s tight muscles loosen beneath his massaging hands, watching the dirt and grime peel away with the licking waves.  The two wind up spending the better part of the whole morning enjoying each other.

They pull away from the creek and dry each other off with Jesse’s shirt, then lay back on the dusty rock, prone and alone, while the sun warms their skin.  

“Jesse?” Hanzo starts, turning his head to look at his partner.

“Mmm?” Jesse murmurs, turning back.  He blinks when he receives a kiss. A happy silence returns as the cowboy rolls on top of his partner, to return the surprise.  They allow their hands to traverse sun-baked skin calmly. Then, slowly, McCree forces himself to his feet and tugs Hanzo up with him.

They get dressed again and return back to the house on clouds, hand-in-hand.  They miss lunch, but don’t care enough to get in a twist about it. 

Jesse peels away to help Marshall and his Paw out with the animals, while Hanzo helps inside with the little ones.  The cowboy spends the afternoon out in the hot sun, sweating away and dirtying up all that cleaning he wasted the morning on.  He and the boys wander back inside, laughing and patting each other’s backs. Dinner’s already set up--chicken and cornbread and greenbeans--and everyone’s getting seated just like breakfast.  

Hanzo is sitting on the same stool as this morning, with Guadalupe sitting on his lap.  Jesse stays in the doorway, watching mystified. It takes one of the twins tugging on him to actually coax the McCree over to his fiance.  Shimada looks up with a blissful smile as Jesse takes his seat. Maw says grace, and the family digs in again.

“You’ve takin’ quite the shinin’ to Guadalupe, haven’t you?” Jesse asked, leaning his elbow on the table so he can prop his chin up.  The toddler attempts to get a green bean stuck in the cowboy’s beard, but Hanzo peels it off and feeds it to him instead.

“Do you wish to settle down, Jesse?” he asks calmly, foolishly diverting his attention from the nibbling child to McCree.

“Like, pack up the wanderin’ and make ourselves a farm, settle down?” he said.

“Yes.  I intended to save the suggestion for when we are older, or perhaps more experienced in our marriage.  Settling permanently was always my end goal for America. The horseback have been an excellent adventure, but I still want a permanent residence someday.”  Hanzo’s eyes are soft. Anxiety pangs hard in Jesse’s stomach as he wonders just how long his partner has kept this question wrapped up, waiting for the right moment to say it.  Shimada’s staring eventually pulled his husband out of his trance.

“I can’t say whether or not I’m ready to settle down, not after so many years roamin’.  I can’t guarantee I’ll stay stuck if we ever do build us a farmhouse, either,” Jesse says carefully.  He definitely doesn’t want to come off as having an opinion on the matter. “Why are you askin’ all of a sudden?”

“Jesse McCree.  Next month, we are going to join families.  As much as I have loved my time in the McCree house, I believe you and I will need space in a new McCree-Shimada home to start our own family.”

“Family?” Jesse stares stupidly.

“Your mother and grandmother agreed,” Hanzo says.

“On?”

“When we have our own place, we may take exclusive custody and care of Guadalupe.”

Jesse freezes.  He just went from daydreaming about his gorgeous boyfriend to a soon-to-be married, home-owning father.  He takes a while to process the extent of the information, blanking out pretty thoroughly. Shimada waits patiently.  Most people are putting their plates up to the wash.

“I reckon I could handle parkin’ my ass down somewhere if that’s the case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work I've posted online in at least five years, it was so much fun to write. I'm open to comments and criticism, especially since I intend to write more (particularly more McHanzo, I've got a few ideas already). My tumblr is http://foolsdiamond.tumblr.com/ where I intend to crosspost everything.


End file.
